


However Short or Brief It May Be

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, I TOO, Poet - Freeform, ameliet - Freeform, american heartbreak, for a contest, more to be added - Freeform, reflective, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: A collection of drabbles (600 words or shorter).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The American Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was for the author's challenge on amino. I chose the poet Langston Hughes. Below I quoted from his poems American Heartbreak and I, Too.

"May I ask," the man was polite and curious, "what you are?"

Alfred offered a weary smile as he set his empty wineglass down. "Now, that is a good question." For a moment, it seemed like that was all he was going to say as he filled his cup, but finally, he turned to the man.

_"I am the American heartbreak—_   
_The rock on which Freedom Stumped its toe—_   
_The great mistake_   
_That Jamestown made_   
_Long ago."_

"You're quotin-"

"You? Yes. I have yet to find more thoughtful words to describe who I am than yours, Mister Hughes. I am a paradox, an entity of freedom that isn't allowed to be free." 

"Then free yourself."

Alfred held out the drink to the man, his gaze serious behind his smile. "One day, perhaps, but it is not my choice to make." 

"Do you think that choice will be made?" The man asked, staring out the window into the dark sky.

"Yes, there have always been people seeking freedom, and one day their voices will be too loud to be silenced. I hope the day comes soon." Alfred stirred the wine with his index finger.

"I wish that day had happened already." 

"You and I both, Langston." The clock rang out behind them, and Alfred headed towards the door, he paused. 

_"Tomorrow,_   
_I’ll be at the table_   
_When company comes._   
_Nobody’ll dare_   
_Say to me,_   
_“Eat in the kitchen,”_   
_Then."_

Years later, Alfred sat at a grave, silent. He sat on a chair, at a table, the other chair empty. 

"You, too, are America." 


	2. Strong Friends, Weak Stomachs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old piece, for a challenge.

Alfred stood at the door to the bathroom at the end of the hall. It was dimly lit only by a light from the hallway and one lone nightlight; Alfred had tripped too many during the night to feel embarrassed that his house was littered with nightlights. Better safe than sorry. Unsure of what to do, he hesitated, before crouching down next to the person currently hunched over the toilet.

Tolys had been invited to spend the weekend at Alfred's place. He had remembered hearing the Lithuanian wishing he could visit Alfred couture of business trips and have immediately extended the invitation. It would be great for both of them. Alfred was lonely and didn't have many people who would agree to spend more than a few hours with him, and Tolys needed a vacation. Except it wasn't so great. 

Their so-called great weekend vacation ended a few hours after dinner and into the evening. Alfred had suggested that they get to sleep earlier for their trip out to the nearby mountains to do some hiking, and Tolys had agreed. They both needed their strength for the hike, although Alfred never entirely lacked strength or energy. 

Their peaceful slumber had ended as Tolys stumbled out of his bed and towards the bathroom across from him. His stomach had been restlessly turning throughout the day, and even the thought of resting didn't seem to calm it. He had been eager to return to his room and look through his luggage to find his medicine, but as he hard hurriedly packed the night before, he must have forgotten the pills at home in his rush. He had panicked even more and quickly hurried to tell Alfred that he was retiring for the night despite only being eight in the evening. Perhaps sleeping it off would do the trick? Besides, he wasn't exactly keen on bringing Alfred into his problem. Thankfully, Alfred didn't question it and headed to bed himself. 

Of course, Tolys's plan didn't work out because he was currently leaning over a toilet recovering from his latest vomiting round. His luck didn't seem to change as he heard Alfred's door creak open and footsteps head his way. Even better, why not add Alfred into the mix? What a party. He nearly jumped as a cold hand rubbed at his back. 

"Hey, it's alright. You should have told me about this sooner. Are you feeling better?" Alfred's sleepy voice broke the silence. 

Alfred observed the Lithuanian, and as he began to stand, he stood next to him to help him up. Tolys's likes shook, and Alfred led him to the edge of the bathtub. He quickly ran through what to do when someone was throwing up. It had been a while since he read through the medical books on his shelves, after all. 

Water? Right, get them some water. 

"Hey, stay right there. I'm going to get you some water, and we'll work from there, okay, buddy?" 

With that, Alfred pushed out of the small but modern bathroom and headed downstairs. He crashed into a table but quickly recovered to grab a cup and feel it with cold water. Now, he had to think. He had medicine; he could offer that to Tolys. Food? Now thinking back, Tolys hadn't eaten much that dinner. He'd have to prepare something in case he got hungry later on. Maybe some chicken noodle soup? That usually worked for him. 

He stepped inside the bathroom again and held out the cool glass of water. "Don't you worry, Tolys, I'll get you better in no time." He promised.


End file.
